


Christmas Song Madness

by Idiot_the_Jerk



Series: Holiday Crack Fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, LET ME DIE, Let Pidge say fuck, RIP paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiot_the_Jerk/pseuds/Idiot_the_Jerk
Summary: Keith is going to go absolutely apeshit if he heard Carol of the Bells one more time.





	Christmas Song Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Omae wa mou shinderu.

Keith was absolutely ready to strangle someone. 

Whoever decided it was a good idea to play Carol of the Bells on repeat 20 times in a row with We Wish You A Merry Christmas thrown in once after the seventh time like they were in the Salt and Pepper Diner was going to get their asses beat.

And Keith had a pretty good idea who it was.

Lance was sitting in his room laughing hysterically as he heard the pained groans of his fellow Paladins when Carol of the Bells restarted for the 22nd time. He heard some clanging from outside of his room but thought nothing of it. They were safe deep in the vasts eternal emptiness of space.

Suddenly the door to his room blasted across the room. Standing at the threshold, panting heavily with a crazed look in his eyes was Keith. Oh...this wasn’t good.

“Heyyyy...Keith. My man. How...how’s it going?” Lance asked, sweating nervously.

Keith stalked into the room like a Christmas carol hating wolverine, advancing towards Lance. There was murder in his eyes.

“Keith...buddy...please don’t do this.” Lance pleaded.

“ **_REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ ** .” Keith screeched, lunging for Lance’s juglar. When did Keith get a plastic baseball bat?

“KEITH PLEASE I LOVE YOU!” Lance cried as he was beat by a literal plastic bat.

That didn’t help his case at all.

RIP Blue Paladin.

-

A heavy sigh of relief fell over the castle ship when the Christmas music finally stopped. Maybe things could finally be as normal as they could possibly be for a group of teenagers in an alien spaceship protecting the galaxy from other aliens who were hellbent on destroying everything in their path.

Suddenly loud emo rock music began playing in the castle ship.

“FUCK!” screamed Pidge.

**Author's Note:**

> NANI?!


End file.
